Back To The Zooture
by NightBeginsToShine
Summary: "THE TITLE SAYS IT ALL!"- The Author. Strap into your seat! This is no lovey-dovey romance/drama. This is an adventure that needs to be seen to be believed! When Judy Hopps is tasked with parking Chief Bogo's sweet ride, it leads to a big problem that might involve...TIME TRAVEL! Like I said, IT NEEDS TO BE SEEN TO BE BELIEVED! The review(s) say it all!


**Hello, readers! Welcome to my first Zootopia story! Also, my second story ever made (Be sure to check out my Teen Titans one, Birth of Legends). Zootopia ended up becoming one of my favorite animated movies of all time, so I thought it would be a great idea to show my love of the movie by creating this. One thing that I've noticed while browsing the Zootopia category of this website is that most of them are either romances, dramas, or both. Where's the comedy? Well, here's one. If you looked at the title, you'll know what's gonna go down in this story. So, strap in and enjoy the ride! This is Back to the Zooture.**

* * *

If you were paying any attention to the movie, you would know that Zootopia is a pretty big place. It is a giant city dividing into several districts according to their biomes. If you were to attempt to explore the entire city by foot, you'd be pretty insane in my opinion. You'd need a vehicle of some kind, preferably a car. The majority of the city's inhabitants are owners of cars. It's essential to their daily lives. Who doesn't own one? I can tell you who. Judy Hopps.

I mean, I'm not judging her by the fact that she doesn't own an automobile. It's just that it's pretty hard to get around Zootopia without one. I'm sure she has her reasons for not having one. One reason may be that she can barely afford her closet of an apartment, let alone a car. Whatever the reason, Judy's only mode of transportation is her feet.

That is how she's been getting to her job at the ZPD since day one. It's a pretty long walk, so she gets out of bed extra early in the morning in order to make it there on time. This leaves the little grey bunny both physically and mentally tired for the day. This particular day, however, was one she was wide awake for.

It was an early morning; the sun's barely rising at this time. The streets are packed with rushing and nearly-speeding cars. The sidewalks, however, don't seem to be as packed. In fact, we can only see a tiny grey figure practically limping down the sidewalk. This is Judy.

Now, I'm just going to assume that you know who Judy is and what she looks like because I don't want to waste time. In fact, I'll assume you know every character in Zootopia. If you don't know who any of these characters are and/or never seen the movie, I'll just be wondering why you even decided to read this.

Anyways, we see a tiny grey bunny limping down the sidewalk, almost resembling a zombie or one of those sloths over at the DMV. Not even the pot of coffee at hand is helping. Judy yawns for the four-hundredth time, followed by stretching. That epic chase to stop a robber from making off with priceless jewelry last night sure took a lot out of her. She could only imagine how her partner felt.

She turns her head to face the road. Cars big and small, long and short, thin and wide whizzed past by the rabbit officer. She sighs, not helping but feeling a little jealous of those drivers.

"Must be nice..." Judy barely mumbles. "Just imagine, Judy. You, behind the wheel of one of those. Never having to walk again."

She then starts to imagine herself behind the wheel of a blazing hot rod. It speeds down the streets and drifts around the corners of Zootopia. She spots her partner and friend, Nick Wilde, just on the next corner. She stops her set of wheels in front of him. Nick looks amazed.

"Wow, Carrots!" The fox exclaims. "Nice ride."

"I know." Says Judy, taking off her sunglasses. "Need a lift?"

Nick accepts her offer a hops into the passenger seat. Judy hits the gas a speeds down the road.

"You know, Judy..." Nick starts, using her first name instead of one of her nicknames given by him. "This ride is pretty attractive. Like you."

Judy's car fantasy is interrupted by something that she walks right into as she wasn't paying attention. She looks up to see it's none other than Chief Bogo.

"Oh, sorry, chief. I was just... lost in thought."

"That's all fine and dandy, Officer Hopps," Bogo replies. "but I have a job for you."

Judy gasps with excitement. "Is a great big case that requires my brilliance to be solved?"

"Uh, actually it's something a little different than that."

"GASP! The night howlers are making innocent citizens savage again?!"

"No."

"Bellwether escaped from prison?!"

"No."

"Gazelle has been kidnapped and held for ransom?"

"No."

"Zombies have risen from the grave due to toxic radiation and are now ravaging the city, infecting hundreds of innocent lives, requiring us, the heroic force that answers by the name of the Zootopia Police Department, or ZPD for short, to gather to all of our courage so that we can unite to face off against the undead army?"

"No."

"A cat's stuck in a tree?"

"Possibly, but that's not it."

"I give up, chief. What's the job?" Judy asks hopping with excitement.

"…My car needs to be parked."

"…...Your car...needs to be...What? That's the job? You're joking right?"

"I never joke Hopps. You know that. I have to attend to some business inside the station, and I don't have time to find a parking space."

"Why don't you just park in your reserved spot?" Judy asks.

"Because of that big storm we had last night. I'm sure you recall." Judy did remember that storm that erupted during her epic chase. "Lightning struck a tree last night, and it fell on my parking space." Chief Bogo looks at his watch. "I have to go. Here." He tosses the keys at Judy, and Judy catches them. "I'm counting on you, Hopps. Don't mess this up."

"You can count on me, sir." Judy says with a hint of disappointment. She had been hoping for a real mission. Not for some errands to run. "Next thing ya know, he'll be asking me to get his groceries."

"Who will?" This voice from behind Judy startles her, causing her to jump a little. She turns around to see Nick Wilde with a sly smile on his face. She punches him in the arm.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Hey, hey, hey! No need to get your cottontail in a twist, Carrots. Just having some fun is all."

"Well, there's no time for games right now. I've got a mission." Judy holds up Bogo's car keys and presses one of the buttons. A car a good distance away answers with a honk. Judy groans. More walking. She heads toward the car with Nick following, hands behind his back.

"And what exactly would this mission be?" The fox asks.

"Not really any of your business."

"Come on. We're partners. Your business is my business."

"Yeah, well, not all of it."

"What's with car keys? Are you engaging in grand theft auto?"

"What? No! I'm just...shouldn't you be at the station. You know, you're job?"

"Well, I'm with you. You're an officer of the law like me, so technically, I am at work."

"Technically, you should be at the station."

"But, it's no fun there."

"Oh, so you have fun when you're around me?"

"No, it's just less boring."

Judy scoffs, "Sure, Nick. If you must know, I've been assigned to park our very own chief's car."

"Quite a step down from saving an entire city from going savage, don't you think?"

"Hey, a mission's a mission."

Finally, the pair reach Bogo's car near the police station parking lot. It's covered by a car cover.

"Someone should tell Bogo that the weather calls for clear skies." Says Nick.

"I'm sure he has his reasons." Says Judy. She removes the cover, with help from Nick, to reveal an automobile that leave Nick and Judy in amazement. Just imagine the coolest car you can think of and imagine that it's Bogo's car because I am way too lazy to describe it myself.

"You sure this is the big guy's?" Nick asks.

"Pretty sure." Judy presses the button on the keys to check, and sure enough, it's Bogo's.

"Nice set of wheels, I must say. Custom paint job, sweet rims..." Nick reaches out to touch it, but Judy slaps his hand. "Ow! That almost hurt that time!"

"No touchies! I've got a mission and I can't take any chances."

"Mission? You're just playing Bogo's valet for the day."

"I promised Chief Bogo that I would not let him dow...where'd you go? Nick?"

"Up here, Fluff." Judy turns to see Nick in the driver's seat.

"Out! Now!" She points at the ground below her.

"Nice leather seating, and check out this dream catcher."

"I will not tell you again, Nick."

"What's in the back?"

"Get out, Nick!"

"Whatever happened to not telling me again?"

If Judy had a head of hair, she'd be tearing it out right now. She hops into the car to see Nick staring at something in the back.

"We shouldn't be looking through his possibly private stuff."

"Carrots, remember that movie we saw at my house the other day?"

"Was that Beauty and the Wildebeest or Avengers: Age of Bulltron?"

"Neither. The one where the kid travels through time in the scientist's car?"

"Oh, yeah! That one! Yea, what about it?"

"Remember the thing that makes time travel possible?"

"Oh! I know this! It's called the Flux Capacitor!"

"Correct." Nick points to what he's staring at. Judy looks to see what resembles what they were talking about. "That looks an awful lot like one."

"Don't be silly, Nick. Chief's not a time-traveler. It's probably a movie collectible."

"Yeah, I guess,...or he could be a time-traveler."

"Give me a break, Nick. I gotta get this parked."

Nick ignores her, "Hey, what do you say we take this baby for a spin?"

"You must be mistaking me with some rule-breaking, insane, non-role model bunny."

"Come on! Just around the block. For me, your old pal!

"No." Judy says arms crossed over her chest.

"Tell ya what, if you say 'yes', I'll promise to never switch your coffee out with dish water again."

"So, that was you!"

"Just say 'yes'!"

"No! We're upholders of the law, and we can't set a bad example!"

Nick sighs, "You're right, Carrots."

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO-...Wait. What?"

"I said you're right."

"I am?"

"After all we are upholders of the law, and we can't set a bad example."

"Well, I'm glad you see it my way for once."

"Yup. So, let's just park the Bogomobile right here and...Oh,no." The fox pats his shirt, feeling for something.

"What?"

"I seem to have left my badge over at my place. Oh, how will I get it back? Oh! I've got an idea. Why don't we just-" Nick eyes the steering wheel.

"No way, you sly fox. I see what you're doing. You're acting like this is the first time we've met."

"I'm serious, Carrots. You wanna strip search me for it?"

"No, no!" The thought of Nick naked made Judy cringe. "I believe you. That will not be necessary. Just like taking the car down to your place. We can walk."

"We'll never make it in time."

"Don't be silly! We've got..." She eyes her watch that she all of a sudden has. "FIFTEEN MINUTES?" She turns to her partner, his signature sly smile across his face.

"Ok, fine! You win! Move over! I'm driving so there's no funny stuff."

"Wouldn't dream of it, Fluff!" Judy pushes Nick into the passenger seat as she gets behind the wheel. She so small that she can't even see over the wheel while sitting down.

"Uh, you think Chief has a phone book or something in the backseat?" Judy asks.

* * *

 **Well, that was chapter one. Don't worry. The next chapter will be where the fun really begins. Please, tell me what you thought in the reviews! 'Till next time, bye!**


End file.
